bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Asadal
Asadal (아사달, Asādaru) is a spiritual dimension located far beyond the reaches of the Dangai Precipice World spacetime. Considered to be the "original world", it is said to be the birthplace of the Sōzōshin. The only possible way to enter Asadal is to pass through the Amatenhashi, which is located within the Reitoro, or "Well of Souls". History Overview In the most simplistic view, Asadal is an independent spacetime consisting of several spherical landscapes reminiscent to that of planets. It follows a very different set of laws than that of the Dangai's multiple dimensions. It was said that the original Sōzōshin of the three families, Kawahiru, Kurokami, and Asakura, had all once resided here until an event known as the Grand Migration occured after the fallout between Seosan Kawahiru (along with Ninigi Kurokami) and Shennong Asakura. Under normal circumstances, it is impossible for those from within the Dangai Space to enter Asadal, however full-blooded Sōzōshin are born with an innate ability to cross between the two worlds, as Seireitou had done so subconsciously after falling unconscious from his fight with the Drapé de Blanc. Reishi-Saturated Environment The air of Asadal is heavily saturated with spiritual energy, noted to be hundreds of times more dense than that of areas such as Hueco Mundo and Hell. It is so dense that, according to Haru Kurosaki, Shinigami below Captain-class would feel their bones and joints cracking under the pressure. Because of the air's composition, Seireitou Kawahiru found it rather hard to breathe and also noted that his spiritual energy felt "alive". He had subsequently noted how his Shinkūmyō were trying to activate on their own accord, feeling that it was harder to maintain control over his powers. Spacetime Behavior The spacetime of Asadal is by no means consistent, as every landscape within its dimensional space follows its own time and its own physical laws. Gravity, for one, exists differently on each of the spherical landscapes. The differences in gravity are significant, as one landscape can have gravity with an acceleration constant of 20 m/s while another has nearly 8000 m/s, while the Reikai follows a consistent gravitational acceleration of 15 m/s and the Living World follows one of 9.81 m/s. Each landscape appears to also affect the space of Asadal in various ways, meaning that different areas of the space follow almost completely different physical rules. Native Residents Besides the Sankaiō, the native residents of Asadal are all Harajin. According to Renka Kokorone, Asadal had at one time consisted of both Harajin and Sōzōshin, before the falling out had occured between Seosan and Shennong and subsequently the Grand Migration. Santenkaiō The Santenkaiō (三天の王, literally "Three Heavenly World Kings") are three powerful Sōzōshin whom watch over the collective dimensions within the Dangai Spacetime. None of them appear to be part of any of the three royal families, although they are noted to have been the rulers of Asadal and subsequently the Dangai dimensions ever since the Grand Migration. The only region that exists beyond their jurisdiction is Hell, as it, like Asadal, remains outside of the Dangai spacetime. Respectively, the three Santenkaiō and their overlooking regions are: * Mei Sorahime - Human World, Reikai, Hueco Mundo * Sesshōyasha - Unknown * Unnamed Santenkaiō - Unknown Notable Reincarnates *'Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto:' Having tamed one of the lower Kami, Kagutsuchi, the very embodiment of fire itself, into becoming his Zanpakutō, Yamamoto was granted passage to Asadal for his feats. Passage In almost all cases, when a soul dies in Soul Society, they return to the Reitoro and are reincarnated as human beings in the World of the Living. However, there does exist special cases in which the lower Kami whom dwell in Reitoro do not allow for the reincarnation of the deceased being. Instead, they are allowed to walk up the Amatenhashi (輝く天橋, "Shining Heaven Bridge"); a bright white staircase that leads to Asadal's dimension. Passage to Asadal is only permitted by the lower Kami of Reitoro; a decision that even the King of Souls himself does not play a role in. It is only awarded to beings that have met "specific circumstances" but also possess an unnatural level of spiritual energy that makes it difficult to reincarnate completely. Those that do meet these criteria are not reincarnated into the Human World but are instead reincarnated and "transcended" into Harajin and move on to Asadal instead. However, it appears that should a Sōzōshin die and be allowed passage to Asadal, they are not reincarnated as Harajin but instead retain their Sōzōshin existence. Significant Locations *'Byakkōyo' (白狐世, "White Fox World"): Sesshōyasha's world. Behind the Scenes Asadal literally translates into "place where the morning sun shines". To parallel Asadal's existence with Shinto mythology, Asadal would most likely be Takamagahara; said to be the land of the high heavens, the dwelling place of the Kami.